Heroic Antics
by ShadowDusk
Summary: What would Sonic Heroes be like if it had a more complex story? Find out how Metal Sonic unveiled his evil plot and see behind the scenes action during Team Sonic's, Team Dark's, Team Rose's, and Team Chaotix's adventure. Hilarity ensues on this epic quest as each team "attempt" to use the super power of teamwork. A Sonic Heroes Adaptation.
1. Prologue

Dark clouds emanate from the sky, and a storm started to brew. In a base on a distant land, Dr. Ivo Robotnik also known as Dr. Eggman is preparing his latest evil plot to take over the world into achieving his dream of creating his utopia "Eggmanland." While finishing up his mass army of ridiculously looking robots and air fleets, a mysterious figure slyly entered his hidden base, preparing to encounter the doctor.

Eagerly to unveil his evil plot to the world, Eggman said, "Hahahahaha, with my indestructible fleet and my army of robots, I will take over the world! This time no one will stop me! I know I've said this thousands of times before but this time no one, not even Sonic, would stop me!" Suddenly the mysterious figure appeared behind him. "Hello doctor, who are you calling nothing," the mysterious voice said very menacingly. Eggman quickly looked behind and noticed a shadowy figured that resembled Sonic. "Sonic, not you again! I haven't even started my evil plan. You annoying pest, you always get in the way."

The figure appeared from the shadows as he crept closer preparing to attack Eggman. Eggman noticed the individual was actually Metal Sonic.

"Metal Sonic?! What are you doing here?" Eggman said. Metal Sonic replied, "You have failed to defeat Sonic for many years due to your incompetence. Now it's my turn to get rid of Sonic. But first I need to get rid of you."

As Metal Sonic inched closer to the doctor, Eggman quickly yelled, "Guards seize him." A hoard of Eggman robots rushed in to assist the doctor and started their attack toward Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic quickly evaded each of the robots pathetic attempts into assaulting him and quickly made mincemeat out of them by performing a series of homing attacks. One by one they have all become a number as they fell. After the assault, all that was left was scrap metal, and a black mark on the floor.

Metal Sonic then quickly approached in front of Eggman after the brawl. Eggman fretfully said, "What are you going to do to me?" Metal Sonic quickly grabbed Eggman and obtained some of his DNA. Metal replied, "By using this DNA, I will take your form as a disguise. My plan will be apparent in due time." Metal Sonic then shoved Eggman into a dark room and locked it to prevent him from escaping.

Metal Sonic demolished his way out of Eggman's base and prepares to start phase two of his malevolent scheme of eliminating Sonic. Metal Sonic aims to gather the DNA of animals, most notably Cream's chao Chocola, and Big's frog Froggy.

After Metal Sonic acquired the animals when their respective owners when they weren't looking, Metal Sonic used Eggman's DNA to transform himself into the doctor himself. He then proceeded to make a message of informing Sonic that he will conquer the world in three days. This was an attempt to lure Sonic into following him to take his DNA along with his closest friends to finally achieve his perfect form.

Meanwhile, back in Eggman's secret base, the doctor stayed their thinking of an elaborate plan to escape Metal's clutches. He began using leftover scrap metal on the room he was trapped in to build a communicator to find assistance.

Eggman wondered, "Who in the right mind would be stupid enough to assist me into escaping." The first person that came to his mind was Knuckles, but he ultimately decided to use Team Chaotix as his guinea pigs because of their limited history together. He created a robot called the Egg flyer from scrap to deliver one of the communicators to Team Chaotix. The Egg Flyer left through the window that Eggman was too fat to fit through to deliver the message.

"When I get out of this room Metal Sonic, I am going to put you out of commission," Eggman said very ominously.

**Author's Note: This is my first story. Feel free to give me any criticism, advise or suggestions. Why did I chose to write about Sonic Heroes? If it wasn't for this game, I wouldn't be the sonic fan that I am today. This game gave me the urge and inspiration to continue playing sonic games. Before this game came out, I haven't played a sonic game since the genesis era. This game reintroduced the franchise to me, and I felt obligated to write about this game as my first story. This story is basically my own take on how Sonic Heroes should have been like.  
**


	2. Meet the Sonic Heroes

On a mountainous region on the other side of Mobius, a certain blue hedgehog named Sonic is running without a care in the world. While Sonic the Hedgehog is on the go, a certain yellow fox named Tails, and a red echidna named Knuckles followed him in Sonic's plane known as the Tornado, as if they have some very important news to tell him.

When they finally caught up with him, Tails yelled, "Hey Sonic!" Sonic noticed his friends and happily replied, "Tails, Knuckles, long time no see!"

"Sonic, it hasn't been that long since we last met, why do you keep on saying that every time we see each other," said Tails.

"Sorry buddy, force of habit. So what are you doing here?" said Sonic. "Here, check this out, it's a letter from Dr. Eggman," Tails said as he handed him the letter. Sonic quickly nabbed the letter; and the message started to say, "Muahahaha. Guess what Sonic Heroes; I have developed the ultimate weapon. In three days I will conquer the world, think you can stop me Hahahaha. Love, Dr. Eggman."

"Hm, Sounds like an invitation to a party," said Sonic.

"Are we going to kick his butt like always Sonic?" Tails exclaimed.

"Of course, we got this one," Knuckles replied.

"All right, together as a team we can become even stronger, and together we can overcome all the odds. Come on let's do this!" Sonic shouted.

"Ok!" Tails and Knuckles said as they jumped off the Tornado.

"Uh Tails, who is driving the Tornado." Sonic said as the Tornado flies off and eventually crashes on a rock.

"Aw man, now I'm going to have to rebuild it all over again," Tails disappointedly said.

"Oh and Knuckles, who is guarding the Master Emerald?" Sonic questioned.

"Don't worry; I'm pretty sure nothing will happen… I hope," Knuckles said hoping that a certain bat girl won't steal it while he is away. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles proceeded to run forward to embark on their epic quest in saving the world and teaching Eggman a lesson.

Meanwhile in a secret lab, a mysterious bat feline named Rouge the Bat appeared in one of Eggman's bases hoping to steal Eggman's treasure. Rouge proceeded to sneak into a mysterious room and opening the door by inputting the combination. Somehow she figured out the four digit code for the door was "2004".

As the door opened, Rouge excitedly said, "This must be it. I've finally found Eggman's secret treasure." Then as she entered through the door, she noticed pod sealing a familiar companion named Shadow. But as soon as she approached the pod, an Eggman robot arose from its slumber and steadily approached Rouge. The robot used his scanners to scan the horizons to analyze his targets Shadow and Rouge.

Rouge started to release Shadow from his imprisonment. As Shadow awakened, he noticed that the devastating robot is preparing to attack. The robot started to shoot at this targets. Shadow leaped toward Rouge to save her from the robot's assault. The robot began to rampage, shooting machine guns from his fist, particularly aiming toward his target Shadow.

"Stay here," Shadow said to Rouge as he prepared to stop the rampaging robot.

During the robot's overwhelming assault, he said, "Must eradicate all of Eggman's robots."

Rouge astonished by this attack, decided to step in and stop this senseless destruction. She rushed in between both Shadow and the robot and yelled, "Hey, hold up! Can't we talk about this?!" Somehow she managed to calm down the ultimate life form and a violent machine.

"So what are you doing here Shadow; I thought you died after the ark incident?" questioned Rouge.

"I...I don't remember. I can't seem to remember anything about my past. Just who am I?" replied Shadow.

"This is a tragic mystery; you probably suffered brain damage or head trauma after the fall of your last battle, I wonder what are you doing in Eggman's base?" Rouge said.

As Rouge turned into the robot, she said, "What are you doing here, who are you and why do you want to destroy all of Eggman's robots? Aren't you one of his robots?"

The robot replied, "I am E-123 Omega, I was imprisoned here by Dr. Eggman because he believed that I did not live up to his expectations. I want to achieve revenge toward my creator by eradicating all of his robots to show him my true power."

"So now I know what is going on here. Omega, you are infuriated that Eggman trapped you here. And Shadow, you don't remember anything, do you? Then its settled, we should team up and find the doctor so we can know the truth of Shadow's past, and so you can have your revenge Omega," Rouge explained. "All right this makes us a team."

The newly formed team known as Team Dark proceeded to exit the base and start their quest into discovering the mystery behind Shadow the Hedgehog.

On a random coast on the edge of Mobius, a couple of girls and a large purple cat pondered on what they should do next. A female pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose wonders where her hero and love interest Sonic is.

Amy is viewing a newspaper of Sonic carrying a chao and a frog which somehow qualifies as front page news. The chao happens to belong to the female rabbit named Cream, and the frog belongs to the purple cat named Big. Amy, feeling love sick, said "I wonder where Sonic is?"

While in deep thought, she accidentally lost her grip of the newspaper, and started to panic that she lost her only clue to find her love interest and her friend's missing animals.

Cream quickly acted and flew toward the newspaper using her long ears but missed the newspaper. But her chao named Cheese quickly nabbed the newspaper.

As Amy was relieved, Cream came down with the newspaper at hand and said, "Amy, you have to be careful of our only clue."

Amy responded, "I'm sorry, I was just distracted. I miss Sonic so much."

Suddenly a strong gust started to blow Cream and Cheese away, but quickly got save by a perfect cast of Big's fishing rod. Somehow Cream and her Chao are so light that the wind can blow them away with relative ease.

As Big caught Cream, Amy said, "Nice catch Big, maybe you are not totally useless."

"Uhh, thanks," Big replied.

As Big and Cream looked at the newspaper, they miss and are worried about the safety of the chao, Chocola, and the frog, Froggy.

Amy noticed her glum friends and ecstatically said, "Hey guys cheer up. You know we will find them. There is no use standing here doing nothing, let's go. Once we find Sonic, we will find Chocola and Froggy."

Cream and Big agreed and decided to find them as a team. This mission to find Chocola and Froggy is totally not an excuse for Amy to look for Sonic.

Meanwhile, an Egg Flyer robot makes its way into an abandoned agency. The robot placed its package on the front door of the agency, rang the doorbell, and quickly escaped before creating suspicion.

As the bell rang, a hyperactive bee named Charmy rushed into the front door, and excitedly grabbed the package. He then rushed back into the door, eager to tell his friends that they finally have work to do.

Inside the untidy agency lies a green crocodile named Vector, the leader, and a purple chameleon/ninja named Espio.

As Vector is listening to his favorite song, Team Chaotix, Espio senses that Charmy is coming with very important business.

As the front door opened, Charmy excitedly said, "It's here, it's here!" As Charmy rushed in, his uncontrollable eagerness blinded him as he collided with Vector while he was listening to his favorite verse of the song, and the package flew after the impact. Using his ninja instincts, Espio threw a ninja star at the flying package saving it as a result.

"What is it now?!" Vector screamed.

Unable to control his excitement, Charmy said, "Work, work, we finally have work."

As Vector was astounded by the fact they finally have work, the package suddenly opened revealing a communicator. Vector quickly caught it as it fell from the package.

As the communicator landed on Vector's hands, a mysterious voice from the communicator abruptly said, "I've heard good things about you. I require your detective services for a very important mission. I will reward you handsomely if you decide to accept."

As cash started to brew out of Charmy's and Vector's eyes, Vector cautiously said, "Wait, is this a prank call? Who are you?"

The mysterious voice said, "Of course this isn't a practical joke. And my name is, uh... Dr. … Namegg, yeah Dr. Namegg."

"Alright, then we are on the case," Vector said.

Espio remained vigilant and said, "Vector, I have a bad feeling about this."

Vector replied, "Espio, don't be silly! You know our policy we can never deny a case that reward us with money. We are detectives that people want on their sides. Besides we need to pay the rent, so we have no choice. Come on guys, let's get going."

The three detectives made their way through out of their agency and agreed to follow the procedures of their client. They all embark on their mission to help their client as an approach to pay their rent.

Now as all four teams start on their epic adventure, only time will tell what will happen and who will they encounter along their journeys.

**Author's Note:I feel like I did better writing this chapter compared to the last one. This chapter is basically the introduction of all four teams. The next several chapters is where the adventure really begins. I also appreciate the review The Ropster. Love how you noticed I was referring to one of my favorite songs. Remember everyone who reads this to leave a review, and critique on my writing so I can improve in the future.**


	3. Seaside Sabotage

As Team Sonic dashed through the coast, they arrived at an area called the Seaside Hill.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah, this is what I'm talking about!" Sonic ecstatically said. While Sonic is having the time of his life running to his content in this new zone, Tails and Knuckles struggled to keep up.

Tails yelled, "Sonic, you know we are not as fast as you! Slow down!"

"Why don't you guys speed up? Fine, but going this slow isn't going to be as fun," Sonic said as he slowed down letting his friends catch up.

"Come on Sonic; you need to take things seriously. We need to work as a team and use all of our unique abilities to get through," Tails explained.

As they continued further Sonic took a long look at his surroundings. "Oh no!" Sonic screamed with terror.

"What wrong?" Knuckles questioned.

"Th... There's water everywhere," Sonic said with agonizing horror, as he remembered horrible memories of almost drowning in labyrinths, aquatic ruins and chemical plants.

"Suck it up, we have a world to save and a giant talking egg to stop," Knuckles said irritatingly. 'Wow, he needs to get over his water phobia, that big coward,' Knuckles thought.

Sonic decided to suck it up, and try to continue toward the zone, staying as far away of the water as possible. As all three team members progressed through the zone, they encountered a huge loop.

"Hey look a loop, let's run through it," Sonic said.

As they went around the loop, Tails unexpectedly said, "Woah, my head is spinning!"

"Wait, what?! You're dizzy?! You never had this problem during our first adventure, or any of our previous adventures! How could you possibly started to complain about being dizzy now?!" Sonic said very confoundedly.

"I don't know?! I must have spent a lot of time on the workshop and fixing the tornado. I haven't really exercised or ran since the Chaos incident," Tails explained.

Suddenly a batch of Eggman's robots appeared, as Team Sonic approached further into the zone.

"Look its Eggman's robots" Tails yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll just use my homing attack and destroy it in one strike," Sonic said as he prepares his homing attack. Unfortunately, these robots are a lot more resilient and require more than one hit to defeat.

"What!? These robots don't die with one hit? Wow, I think Eggman finally became more of a threat. Then again, these robots look a lot more ridiculous than usual," Sonic bluntly said.

"Don't worry. Sonic, Tails, I need you to turn into your ball form so I can use you as boxing gloves so I can smash these robots," Knuckles said.

"I don't think that is a good i…." Tails said as he quickly got interrupted by Knuckles who quickly grabbed Sonic and Tails and used them to annihilate the robots. While Knuckles grabbed them, Sonic and Tails started to scream with terror, they were terrified.

"Shift, rock, yeah," Knuckles screamed when he was destroying the robots.

"Whoa Knuckles watch your language," Sonic said very drastically.

"What, I just said shift. What did you think I said?" Knuckles questioned.

"Never mind," Sonic responded.

After several of minutes of bashing robots, running through loops, ring collecting and cheesy dialogue, Sonic just noticed something.

"Hey, look guys a cart! Should we ride it?" Sonic said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to run with our feet? I mean this cart does not even have an engine," Tails said very skeptically.

"Come on, this will be fun! I will speed up the cart, Knuckles will do the handling, and Tails you can make the vehicle jump to avoid obstacles," Sonic said very optimistically.

The team agreed to try the cart and proceeded to ride the vehicle. After several more minutes of cannon launching, killing enemies, and running, they finally approached the end of the zone.

"Hey look it's a goal ring; let's touch it!" Sonic said very excitedly. As they touched the goal ring a rank of their performance appeared through the ring. It was a rank of C.

"Hmm, apparently we did pretty average. Next time guys let's move a bit quicker; maybe then we can obtain a higher rank." Sonic said.

"Who is ranking us anyway?" Tails questioned.

"I don't know? But you look like the type of person who would want straight A's, so aim higher. And Knuckles you look more like a D person but I have faith that you can do better."

"Thanks," Knuckles said very sarcastically.

As Team Sonic finished Seaside Hill, they made a victory posed as if they believe they made some big accomplishment. Will they get an A rank? Only time will tell.

Meanwhile, Team Dark made their way into Seaside Hill on a different period of time. As they arrived at the Seaside, they stood there admiring the view, and preparing for their attack against the Eggman army.

"Are you both ready?" Rouge asked Shadow and Omega.

"Warning, prepared to cause immediate destruction and provoked to burn everything to the ground," Omega said as Shadow and Rouge stared at him silently.

"Did I mention that I am a pyro maniac?" Omega asked.

"Hey, me too. Hope you guys can keep up with me," Shadow mischievously responded.

As they venture through the zone, the team encountered a barrage of Eggman robots.

As the robots inch closer, Omega's sense of devastation escalated. "Must annihilate all of Eggman's robots," Omega said in anger. Suddenly flamethrowers, bombs, and machine guns spouted everywhere as Omega was getting carried away of defeating the robots. While Shadow shows his inner strength by using a series of powerful homing attacks.

"Uhh Omega, Shadow, aren't you two getting a bit too carried away there. I understand your hatred against Dr. Eggman, but you should save your power until we encounter the doctor himself," Rouge asked.

"No promises," responded Omega.

"Destruction is my ambition Rouge. What you are witnessing is the ultimate power. And I will use my power to find the answers about my past," Shadow said.

"Oh boy," Rouge sighed.

After several minutes of destroying robots and platforming, the team encountered a platform that is too high for them to reach.

"It seems that this platform is too high for us to reach. Think you can get us up there Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"I'll try," Rouge responded as Omega and Shadow grabbed each other by the legs. Rouge, with all her strength, managed to take them across the platform and proceed to the zone. She somehow managed to carry Shadow and Omega, which in total should measure up about 2700 pounds.

After some time at the zone, Shadow got fed up on how long the zone was, and was prepared to use his ultimate move.

"I'm tired of this zone; I'll show you all the true power of Chaos Control!" Shadow said as he used a fake chaos emerald to stop time. The water stopped moving, the robots were motionless, and the only ones with any mobility was Team Dark. Shadow truly has the ultimate power….for 10 seconds.

After the 10 seconds, were up the team barely made any progress when time was frozen, and Shadow said, "Aw, over already? Great, now I'm going to have to wait for this emerald to recharge before I can use Chaos Control again." Shadow put the fake chaos emerald away.

"Where do you even put that emerald?" Rouge questioned.

"You don't want to know," Shadow responded.

After a few more minutes, they have finally reached the end of the zone and they headed toward the goal ring. When they touched the goal ring, the team received a rank of B.

"A B! How could this be possible? I deserve an A+ for my performance! I blame you Rouge," Shadow said irritatingly.

"What! Me?! I say it was Omega's fault. He was having a little too much fun killing all of those robots. He wouldn't let us proceed until all of them were vanquished," Rouge replied angrily.

"Worthless consumer models!" Omega responded.

"Forget it! Let's get moving!" Shadow yelled as the team continued to the next zone.

On the Sea Gate, Team Rose is getting closer to the Seaside Hill until they got interrupted by an annoying pest named Omochao.

"Hey I'm Omochao! I'm here to teach you the basics that will help you in your adventure."

"I don't know why but I have the strange compulsion of whacking you with my hammer," Amy said to Omochao.

"Wait; please don't hit me with that ha… "Omochao said until it got whacked by Amy's Piko Piko Hammer.

"Well, now that Omochao's out of the way, let's go find Sonic, Froggy, and Chocola." Amy said.

"Ok," Cream and Big said as they follow Amy through the Sea Gate.

As they made their way into Seaside Hill by taking a shortcut through the Sea Gate, they encountered a number of robots heading their way.

"Look its Eggman's robots," Cream said worriedly.

"Don't worry; I'll handle it," Big said as he performed a belly flop over a number of Eggman robots.

"Hold on Big, let me help," Amy said as she used her homing attack to eliminate the remaining robots that were ganging up on Big.

"Amy, since when did you learn to use the homing attack," Cream questioned.

"Years of experience Cream. Years of watching Sonic that is." Amy replied happily.

After the brawl, the gang ventured forward until they arrived at the coast of Seaside Hill.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful. This is really romantic. I wish Sonic was here," Amy said as she gushes by the memory of Sonic.

"Don't worry Amy, we'll find him," Cream said very enthusiastically. She then started to notice the rest of the zone was across the bottomless abyss of water. "I can take you guys across this gap," Cream said.

"I don't think you can carry us across Cream, especially with Big's weight," Amy said.

"Don't worry I can handle it," Cream said as she carried the whole team across the water.

"Big, you better not stare under my dress," Amy said as she looked down at Big.

"Uh, what's a dress?" Big questioned.

As the whole team made it across, Amy asked, "Wow, how do you have the strength to carry all of us?"

"I'm a professional, Amy," Cream responded as Amy stared at her silently.

After a couple of minutes of simplistic platforming, and scarcely challenging obstacles, the whole team made it to the goal ring.

"Well, that was fast. Let's see what rank we got," Amy said as she touched the goal ring. The goal ring gave the team an A rank.

"An A rank? Nice! That was so easy," Cream said.

"I know right! It kind of seems like this zone has little expectations of our efforts," Amy said.

"Yay, an A! I always get D's," Big said.

"Of course you do. There's no time to lose guys. Let's find Sonic." Amy said as the whole gang continues on their simple quest of stalking Sonic the Hedgehog.

Meanwhile, Team Chaotix just arrived at the Seaside Hill. Charmy, being the hyperactive animal that he is became really excited that they arrived at the beach. As the team reached their destination and wondered what they are going to do, the communicator suddenly spoke up.

"I need to test your abilities first before you can proceed," Dr. Namegg said.

"All right, bring it on!" Vector said very excitedly.

"I'm ready!" Espio said confidently.

"Your first mission is to find 10 hermit crabs," Dr. Namegg proclaimed.

"What?!" Team Chaotix said in unison.

"This is a test of your detective skills. I need to make sure I can trust you," Dr. Namegg explained.

"By finding hermit crabs?" Espio questioned.

"How do you even know if we found all of the crabs?" Vector asked.

"Just collect the crabs or I'm not going to pay you!" Dr. Namegg yelled.

"I guess we have no choice guys. We're going to have to find those stupid crabs," Vector said very unenthusiastically.

"Come on Vector, this will be fun! Let's go!" Charmy said very excitedly.

After several minutes of mindless searching, the team finally gathered all 10 hermit crabs.

"There, we did what you said and gathered all 10 hermit crabs. What do we do now?" Vector asked Dr. Namegg.

"Excellent. You may proceed to exit the level and move on to the next for your next mission. By the way, I rank your performance with a D rank." Dr. Namegg said.

"What a D rank? Why?" Vector asked.

"Because of your sass. That's why," Dr. Namegg responded.

"Does D stand for, delightful?" Charmy asked.

"No! It stands for disappointment and disaster! Just move on to your next mission," Dr. Namegg said very angrily.

"Whatever," Espio said very apathetically.

"All right guys! Let's move on," Vector said as the whole team escaped the Seaside Hill and headed toward the next zone.

As all four teams conquered the Seaside Hill, they headed towards the next zone, the Ocean Palace. Will Sonic be frightened to death because of the mass amount of water? Will Tails' head stop spinning? Will Shadow remember his past? Will Omega control his urge of destruction? Will Big ever raise his IQ? Will Team Chaotix finish their mission before their rent is due? And where is Metal Sonic? Only time will tell.

**Author's Note: This is the first of many zones of our Heroes' epic adventure. I try the best of my ability to make a story arc of each team to avoid repetition. I still don't know how Cream and Rouge still gather enough strength to carry everyone in the team. Well that is video game logic for you.**  
**This is my longest chapter yet and I look forward to hear your guys' opinions on how this story is turning out. Remember to leave a review.  
**


	4. Ocean Oblivion

As Team Sonic touched a dash panel to launch them toward the next zone, Sonic started to panic as they started to hover above water.

"Oh, no, no, no, Nooo! Water!" Sonic screamed as the team started hovering above the large body of water. Luckily the dash panel made the team land on solid ground. If the panel wasn't properly aligned, well let's just say it won't look pretty especially in Sonic's case. At least they all have extra lives in case they mess up.

"Don't worry Sonic, we made it," Tails said as he tried to comfort Sonic.

"That was too close for comfort. Hey look it's a sea palace," Sonic said as he got distracted by the huge palace.

"Let's head inside," Knuckles said as he prepares to open the door. Unluckily, the door won't budge and the team was unable to move on.

"It's locked," Tails said as he noticed the door won't open.

"Hey, I have an idea," Knuckles _s_aid as he stares at Sonic and Tails very mischievously.

"I don't the sound of this," Sonic said very nervously.

"Get over here," Knuckles said as he grabbed Tails and Sonic and use them as battering rams to bust the door open. After several shrieks of terror from and Sonic and Tails, the door finally opened.

"See, that wasn't that bad," Knuckles said with a smirk on his face. After Sonic and Tails recovered from the damage they received from opening the door, the whole team shifted forward.

Suddenly a bunch of archaic ruins collapsed in front of them, blocking their path.

"Oh no, these ruins are blocking our path. Whatever shall we do?" Knuckles said with a smile on his face.

"Oh no, not agai..." Sonic said as he got quickly interrupted from Knuckles who once again used them as his tools of destruction to destroy the ruins.

"This is fun, I could do this all day," Knuckles said happily as he cleared the way for the "team." Sonic and Tails proceeded to give detestable looks at Knuckles as he is not suffering as much they are.

After numerous dodging of pillars and ring collecting, the group encountered a big fan.

"Hm, it's a fan," Tails said. As he looked up, he noticed that the platform was too high for their reach even with his flight abilities. 'I wish I still had the Tornado. I could have pursued Eggman a lot quicker and avoid this ridiculous adventure. I had to take the hard way. What was I thinking?' Tails said to himself silently.

"What was that Tails?" Sonic asked his little buddy.

"Oh, uh nothing," Tails responded uneasily. "What are we going to do? The air current from this fan isn't powerful enough to carry us high enough to reach the upper platform," Tails asked his teammates.

"I have another idea," Knuckles replied.

"Not another one. What are you planning on doing? You know you can't use your fists or our faces to solve all of your problems," Sonic said infuriatingly.

"We should hold hands!" Knuckles proclaimed.

"That's got to be the dumbest thing I ever heard!" Sonic said very perplexedly.

"Hey, I have an idea," Tails said. "If we all hold hands, we can obtain enough air to float us to the top. I say we should give it a try."

"Brilliant idea Tails; never doubted your intelligence for a second," Sonic said very proudly.

"Hey, that was my idea!" Knuckles yelled.

"Please Knuckles, you can never come up with a plan that brilliant," Sonic said very scornfully.

As the three members commenced to hold hands, the air current from the fan finally gave them enough height to proceed toward the rest of the level. After several more minutes of platforming over turtles, and several heart attacks Sonic experienced for almost touching the water, Team Sonic comes close to the end of the zone.

"I think we are getting close to the end. Let's speed up and aim for that A rank," Sonic said very enthusiastically.

After the team bounced through a spring and passed through several dash rings, a giant rock suddenly chases after them during the final stretch of the zone.

"Oh my god, it's a giant rock! It's chasing after us!" Sonic said very awestruck as he witnessed the giant rock.

As the team started to run for their lives before being crushed by the giant rock, suddenly another giant rock appeared.

"Oh my god, another giant rock! Run!" Sonic yelled as they continue their escape of the accursed Ocean Palace.

After the chase sequence was over, the team finally finished the zone and prepared to receive their rank. The goal ring awarded the team a B rank.

"So close, if the giant rock wasn't so distracting, we probably would have gotten an A," Sonic said.

"I guess we should move on, we don't have much time until Eggman tries to take over the world," Tails said.

"I'm the fastest thing alive! Don't worry guys we'll make it. Let's get going!" Sonic said very impatiently. Team Sonic continued their way out of the zone and are anxious on what challenge lies ahead.

Meanwhile, Team Dark had just arrived at the Ocean Palace as well.

"Wow, this palace looks really beautiful," Rouge said in amazement.

"I sense the presence of Eggman's robots drawing near; I can't wait to annihilate them all!" Omega said very eagerly.

"Take it easy Omega. Remember the last time you got overexcited of overpowering those stupid machines? You nearly trashed the zone," Rouge said timidly.

"I find his outbursts quite amusing Rouge. Just let the war machine do what he wants. I enjoy the sight of mass destruction," Shadow said with a grin.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just go," Rouge said as Team Dark continued to move forward.

As they went further into the zone, I giant stone wall prevented the team from progressing.

"No, a door! My mortal enemy!" Shadow said in agony.

"Omega, could you break this door for us?" Rouge asked.

"No thank you, I'm good," replied Omega.

"What?! The one time I ask you to go wreck something; you just go around and ignore me! I thought you love wrecking things!" Rouge said angrily.

"I love wrecking robots; the door did not do anything to deserve being annihilated," Omega responded.

"This door is preventing us from wrecking robots! Are you going to let this door get away with that," Rouge asked Omega.

Omega suddenly became enthralled with anger and yelled, "Darn you door! I love wrecking robots!" Omega then used his fist to break the door and pieces out of anger.

"You know I could have used my Chaos Control to warp us past this door," Shadow asked his teammates.

Rouge yelled, "Then why didn't you do that in the first place?! Or better yet, why don't you just warp us to Eggman himself?!"

"Where's the fun in that? Being the ultimate lifeform isn't all that fun if I could just skip everything, and destroy everything in my path. I need excitement and challenge too," Shadow responded.

"Why do I even hang around with you?" Rouge said.

"Because I'm good looking," Shadow responded.

"Let's just move on," Rouge said. She knew deep inside that he is right.

After several minutes of destruction of robots, the team found something very shiny.

"Oohh, shiny thing, I must grab it!" Rouge said very excitedly.

"It looks like a key, let's keep it. It may be important for later on," Shadow said as he grabbed the key.

"Affirmative; guard it with your life Shadow or else I'll take your life," Omega said earnestly.

"That sounds a bit too dark Omega. I thought we were friends. It's just a key, it's not like it will take us to a special world filled with energy spheres that will help us gain treasures that we'll never actually use," Shadow responded.

"Okay…? Can we just move on to the rest of the zone and find out what secrets this key holds. Remember not to get hit Shadow or else you may drop it," Rouge said.

"Whatever, Let's move on," Shadow said as they continue moving forward.

After a few more minutes, the team encountered a giant rock. As the whole team was distractive about the massive size of this rock, Shadow came up with a plan.

"Looks like this rock will start chasing us the second we try to proceed any further. Rouge, Omega, prepare yourselves as I am about to unleash my ultimate power as I perform my ultimate move! Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled as he performed this technique.

"I think you are being a little too over dramatic Shadow. It's not that impressive," Rouge said very annoyed.

"You're just jealous. Now that the rock stopped moving, we can move on without any worries," Shadow said.

As the team avoided the chase sequence with relative ease, the team finally made it to the end of the zone. After touching the goal ring, the team received an A rank.

"Haha, I owned this zone!" Shadow said very arrogantly.

"You mean we owned this zone," Rouge said.

"No, I meant what I said. Rouge, I carry this team, you guys wouldn't get a rank this high if I wasn't here," Shadow said very smugly.

Suddenly, the key that Shadow obtained earlier started to move and made its way into the goal ring. The key opened a portal to a special stage.

"My treasure hunting instincts tells me that there is a chaos emerald hidden inside the portal," Rouge said. The team made their way into the portal and arrived through a special zone filled with spheres.

"Look at that, the key really did lead us to a special world filled with energy spheres that will ultimately lead us to the greatest treasure. Go figure," Shadow said very dumbfounded. A chaos emerald appeared in the stage and started to run away from the team.

"A chaos emerald! After it!" Rouge yelled. The team started to dash toward the emerald while collecting power spheres along the way. As they collected these spheres, the team managed to gain speed. Eventually after grabbing a mass amount of spheres, the team managed to acquire the emerald.

"Yes! We got the emerald!" Rouge said very excitedly.

Suddenly they were teleported out of the special world and returned back at the ocean palace. After celebrating their victory of acquiring the chaos emerald, Omega started to sense something suspicious.

"I sense Eggman's presence," Omega said very determinedly.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get him!" Rouge exclaimed.

"I'll finally know the secrets of my past. Eggman, here I come!" Shadow said with strong determination. The team dashed their way out of the zone and prepares their epic confrontation with the doctor himself.

Meanwhile, Team Rose just arrived at the Ocean Palace at a different point in time.

"Wow, this is a beautiful white palace," Amy said as she was admiring the view.

"Amy, we are not here to go sightseeing," Cream said.

"You're right; we're here to look Sonic. I almost forgot," Amy said as she remembered her mission.

"You mean to look for Chocola and Froggy?" Cream questioned.

"Priorities first Cream. Once we find Sonic, he will tell us where Froggy and Chocola are," Amy replied.

"OK!" Cream shouted excitedly.

"Froggy, where are you?" Big yelled.

"Don't worry Big, I think we're getting close! My girlish intuition says that Sonic is that way," Amy said as she pointed at the white palace. "Come on guys, let's head inside!" Amy said as the whole team entered the palace.

After several minutes of exploration, the team was ambushed by a flock of Eggman's robots again.

"These idiots again; Big could you be a gentleman and take care of these robots for us, please?" Amy said politely.

"Okay! I'm going to show them my big rod," Big said ecstatically.

"Wait, show them your what?" Amy said as she misinterpreted what Big was saying.

"My big fishing rod!" Big exclaimed

"Oh, okay," Amy said as she sighed of relief.

Big the cat proceeded to whack the robots one by one with his big rod. No one should get in the way of Big and his rod.

"Wow, nice rod Big," Cream said as she was impressed by his performance.

"Thanks, I made it myself," Big said boldly.

"All right, now that Eggman's robots are out of the way, we can continue to look for Sonic," Amy said very benevolently.

"Don't forget, Chocola and Froggy!" Cream exclaimed.

"Who? Oh right, them too!" Amy said as she remembered their primary goal.

After several brawls with Eggman's robots, and several miles of running, Team Rose encountered a large body of water with turtles carrying platforms on their backs.

"How on Mobius can turtles have plants growing on their backs, and why are there cannons everywhere?" Amy said as she questioned the design of the zone.

"I don't know. Looks like these cannons lead toward the platforms on the turtle's backs. I can see the goal ring all the way across this water. I think we should use these canons to move on," Cream said as she examined the layout of this area.

"Uh, can't we just swim across?" Big questioned.

"Silly Big, that would make too much sense. I bet those robots are expecting us to take the easy route. Besides, this body of water seems to be bottomless," Amy answered.

"Should we use the cannons?" Cream asked.

"It looks pretty dangerous, but I guess we have no choice," Amy responded.

The team ultimately decided to use the cannon. The cannon was aimed at one of the turtle's back. The cannon proceeded to launch the team forward. Luckily, the team made it safe and sound. They made their way toward the goal after jumping from one turtle's to another. While coming in contact with the goal ring, the team received another A rank.

"Yay, we got another A," Cream yelled happily.

After their joyful celebration of conquering the stage with minimal effort, Amy's Sonic senses were tingling.

"Guys, I think Sonic is close by! Hurry up before he gets away!" Amy screamed happily as she knows that her hero is nearby.

Team Rose escaped from the Ocean Palace and rushed their way to Sonic. He better prepare himself because Amy looks like she is going to give him the most painful hug that she could muster.

Finally, the Chaotix crew crashed their way in to the Ocean Palace as well.

"Well, we made it to the next zone. What's our next mission boss?" Vector asked Dr. Namegg from the communicator.

"For your next mission, I want you to rescue a chao that is imprisoned in this Ocean Palace," replied Dr. Namegg.

"How is finding a chao relevant? We're detectives, not chao catchers," Vector replied angrily.

"Look, I hired you for a reason. If this task is too much for you to handle, I'll take my business and my stack of cash elsewhere," Dr. Namegg responded irritably.

"Sorry, what I meant to say is that we will find this missing chao of yours." Vector replied anxiously as he was afraid to lose his client.

"That's more like it," Dr. Namegg said as he finished his call.

"Well you heard our client, let's go find that stupid chao," Vector said disappointedly.

"That sounds so boring!" Charmy said.

"Quit whining Charmy! If you behave, I will give you some candy. Is that alright with you?" Vector asked.

"Yeah candy! Let's go!" Charmy said eagerly.

As Charmy went forward, Espio quietly said, "Vector, you know how Charmy is when he eats too much candy; he gets too hyper. He once almost destroyed the whole agency due to his agitated behavior and he didn't sleep for 3 days."

"Don't worry, its sugar free," Vector said with a grin, relieving Espio a catastrophe that could have happened.

As they ventured deep inside the palace, the team found the missing chao trapped in a cage, guarded by a hefty amount of Eggman's robots. The group decided to hide behind a pillar to avoid being detected and attempt to create a strategy to rescue the little chao.

"Why are these robots guarding this chao?" Espio asked Vector.

"I don't know. But the boss specifically said that he wanted us to save this chao," Vector answered.

"Why is this chao so special, does it have super powers," Charmy asked curiously.

"No you idiot, if that chao had super powers he would have easily got out of that cage and destroy these robots," Vector said.

"Should we give these robots our special performance?" Espio said with a grin.

"Do you mean the band performance that we rehearsed? That same performance that we did at that one concert that got us kicked out of there for life for making numerous people deaf?" Charmy asked Espio.

"Yes," Espio responded.

"Do you think that uproar is strong enough to destroy these robots?" Vector questioned.

"We won't know until we give it a try," Espio said.

The team gathered their instruments as they try to prepare a special performance to these poor robots.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to hear the most atrocious performance of your lives? We are Team Chaotix!" Vector screamed as the robots stare at them blankly.

"I suggest you should cover your ears," Espio said to the chao who quickly done what he said.

The team started to play their instruments. The no talent, off sync band made Eggman's robots scream in agony of what they are hearing despite the fact that they have no ears. The loud uproar from the horrendous recital blew up every bot one by one as the chao continued to cover its tiny ears. Once the performance was over, the robots were all destroyed.

"Yeah, that's all of the robots! Now we can rescue the chao!" Vector said as he approached the cage that was imprisoning the chao. He broke the cage free with his fists, and freed the chao from its clutches. The chao proceeded to give thanks to the heroic team and flew away back to its natural garden.

"We rescued the chao boss," Vector said to the communicator.

"Excellent, you may move on to the next zone to start your next mission. I rank your performance with a B rank. I am pleased but you could have finished a bit quicker. I expect more effort next time," Dr. Namegg replied and proceeded to end the call.

"We did pretty good team. We rescued a chao, and we pleased our boss. We will be getting our pay in no time," Vector said happily.

"Great, now where's my candy?" Charmy said very impatiently.

"Here you go," Vector said as he handed him the sugar free candy.

"Sugar free?! Gross! I don't want it," Charmy said as he threw the candy at the ocean.

Suddenly a giant ruckus could be heard outside the palace. With a chill down his spine, Espio said, "I sense danger ahead, I think we are about to encounter an old enemy."

"Your right, I can hear a huge ruckus coming from outside from this palace. Why don't we check it out for ourselves," Vector said.

"Okay!" Charmy said excitedly. Team chaotix made their way out of the palace and went to the beach to see what all the commotion was.

At the coast of the ocean, a certain robot senses a group of heroes heading his way.

"Finally, after waiting here for hours, I can finally sense Sonic approaching," Metal Sonic said zealously.

"Hm, my scanner also indicates there is also 11 other strong beings headed my way. I might as well record all of their battle tactics and DNA as well. I'm one step closer to finally achieving my perfect form. Sonic, prepare yourself!" Metal Sonic said very ominously.

**Author's Note: As you can probably guess the next chapter will feature the first battle against Metal Sonic who is obviously disguised as doctor Eggman.**  
** I'm so happy that I actually gained some followers for this story. Tell me of what you think of this story so far. I want to know what you liked or disliked about this story. Remember to leave a review and critique on my writing so I can improve as a writer.  
**


	5. Egg Hawk Havoc

When Team Sonic sprinted their way out of the Ocean Palace, they quickly got interrupted by a strange giant robot hawk.

"What is that?!" Tails said as he pointed at the giant hawk machine.

The canopy of the machine opened. When it was opened, Metal Sonic who was disguised as Dr. Eggman revealed himself.

"Eggman!" Team Sonic yelled in unison.

"Muahahaha! Hello Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. I suggest that you should stop your futile efforts. I'm going to take over the world and there's nothing you can do stop me!" Metal Sonic yelled using the voice of doctor Eggman.

"There's no way we're going to let you to take over the world. Come on guys, let's get him!" Sonic said to his teammates as they move toward Eggman.

"Hahaha! There's no way you can beat my newest creation! Egg Hawk, Go!" Metal Sonic shouted.

While Team Sonic was chasing down the Egg Hawk, Metal Sonic deployed a huge number of missiles and lasers. The gang evaded each of his attacks and started collecting rings along the way or else they would get seriously hurt.

As the Egg Hawk approached an island, Metal Sonic decided to land on the center of the island and spiral around shooting lasers aimlessly. The team took this opportunity to strike at the machine.

Knuckles used his fists to destroy the left wing, making the machine slowly lose altitude. After Knuckles was done, Tails started to throw Sonic and Knuckles using his thunder shoot to paralyze the right wing. Finally, Sonic finished the job by using numerous homing attacks and his blue tornado at the cockpit, resulting in the destruction of the Egg Hawk.

While the Egg Hawk is busy exploding, Metal Sonic quickly evacuated the machine and used the eggmobile to escape the outbreak.

"Curse you Sonic; this isn't the end! I'll be back!" Metal Sonic yelled as he evacuated the area.

"Yes! We did it!" Tails screamed happily.

"All right! Guys let's strike a pose!" Sonic said as the whole team made their victory poses.

"Wait, shouldn't we be chasing after Eggman?" Knuckles asked while still in his victory pose.

"Just a few more seconds. We need to finish our victory pose first," Sonic said with a wink.

As they finished their pointless victory pose, Tails said, "I wonder what Eggman's up to? What is his ultimate weapon anyway?"

"Who knows? There's only one way to find out, let's get that egghead. I think he's heading toward that city in the distance," Sonic said while he was pointing at the Grand Metropolis.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Knuckles said as the team rushed their way to the next zone.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Ocean Palace, Metal Sonic reflects upon his recent defeat from Sonic.

"Very predictable; I knew Eggman's machine won't stand a chance against Sonic. But, I did manage to gain some important data," Metal Sonic said to himself.

"I managed to record some of their battle tactics and DNA; but I need more if I want to eliminate Sonic permanently," Metal Sonic murmured.

Suddenly, Metal Sonic's scanner showed that there a bunch of other people with reasonable strength approaching his direction.

"There are others too? I sense that there are three different groups of people with three members each and a chao. That makes 9 individuals plus a chao. They are also not too far apart from each other. Maybe I can take on each of these groups one by one and take their DNA and copy their battle tactics as well," Metal Sonic said to himself.

"Good thing the idiot scientist has 7 spare Egg Hawks in his inventory. I might as well use one against each group of people," Metal Sonic explained.

He ordered three other Egg Hawks and hid them away as he is trying to prepare himself with three more battles. His goal is not to win, but to copy each of their powers.

Now Team Dark enters the scene as they ran through the runway of the Ocean Palace. Metal Sonic once again enters the area with one of his Egg Hawks and prepares to ambush the team.

Metal Sonic proceeded to reveal himself as Dr. Eggman to the trio.

"Eggman, I will destroy you," Omega said sinisterly.

"Eggman, tell me; who am I, and what is my purpose?" Shadow asked Metal Sonic.

"Eggman, where is your secret treasure?" Rouge asked impatiently.

Metal Sonic was bewildered by these strange individuals. He did not know either of them.

He used his scanners to analyze any important information such as their names, personal history with the doctor, and their strengths and weaknesses. He was especially intrigued in Shadow because of his vast amount of unlimited power.

Eagerly to absorb their DNA, Metal Sonic prepared to attack and said, "Muahahaha, think you can stand a chance against me; well let's see what you got!"

Instead of running away like he did with his fight against Sonic, Metal Sonic changed his tactics and chased their targets.

As Metal Sonic inched closer, the team quickly dodged the Egg Hawk and prepares to strike.

"Stop stalling and answer me! Who am I?!" Shadow yelled impatiently.

"You're about to be me mincemeat when I am through with you," Metal Sonic said threateningly. Metal Sonic deployed his lasers at his targets and decided to call upon reinforcements.

Suddenly a barrage of Eggman's robots appeared and surrounded Team Dark.

"That's it! I've had enough of this foolishness! Guys, let's use our full power against these pests. Let's use Chaos Inferno!" Shadow yelled.

The team proceeded to use Chaos Inferno, which is the combined power of Shadow's Chaos Control, and Omega's deadly laser. After their technique was finished, every robot was disintegrated and the flow of time stopped for a few seconds.

When time was frozen, Team Dark used their combined efforts to destroy the Egg Hawk. When time returned back to normal, Metal Sonic noticed that his machine was destroyed, and quickly evacuated the scene before the team tries to murder him.

"You'll all pay for this! I'll get you next time!" Metal Sonic yelled as he quickly fled the area.

"Wait, Eggman come back!" Rouge yelled as Metal Sonic was too far away to be seen.

"He's gone. Come on team let's hustle! I need to know the secret to my past!" Shadow yelled.

"Darn it! I should have annihilated the doctor when I had the opportunity!" Omega said angrily.

"Don't worry; you'll get your chance Omega. And Shadow we will find out about your mysterious past. I think Eggman fled into that city over there in the distance. Let's go after him quick," Rouge said as they all escaped the arena.

Meanwhile, Metal Sonic is still at the Ocean Palace waiting for the next batch of individuals.

"I can't believe I lost two times in a row. But, the third times the charm. At least I got some of their data," Metal Sonic said to himself silently.

"Shadow... If I gather all of his data, then I will be unstoppable!" Metal Sonic thought.

A few moments later, Team Rose appeared at the battlefield while Metal Sonic appears with yet another Egg Hawk.

Getting tired of doing the same thing over again, Metal Sonic tiredly said, "So, you are the people who have been messing with my army."

Metal Sonic noticed that one of the members of the team was none other than Amy Rose. Suddenly, he had horrible flashbacks of her constant babbling and whining when Metal Sonic was kidnapping her back when Eggman captured Little Planet.

As Team Rose noticed Eggman said, Amy and Cream yelled "Eggman!" While Amy and Cream are surprised by the doctor's presence, Big has a confused look on his face. He did encounter the doctor before, but just for a few moments. This memory has become a blur to him.

"You brats, I'm going to show you a thing or two," Metal Sonic said somewhat unenthusiastically.

"Have you seen Sonic?" Amy questioned Metal Sonic.

"What? Oh, uh, yes he went that way," Metal Sonic said awkwardly as he pointed to the Grand Metropolis.

"Thanks! Come on guys let's ditch this idiot and continue our quest to find Sonic!" Amy said enthusiastically as the whole team moved on, ignoring Metal Sonic in the process.

As the team left, Metal Sonic had a puzzled look on his face.

"What just happened? You know what, I don't even care anymore. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with that pink brat anymore," Metal Sonic said with relief.

However, in a few moments, Team Chaotix entered the scene and witnesses the giant robot bird and Dr. Eggman maneuvering the robot.

"That's Doctor Eggman!" Espio said cautiously.

" ?" Charmy questioned.

"Not Dr. Who, he's Doctor Eggman or Robotnik. Remember we once seen this guy a long time ago," Espio answered Charmy.

The communicator suddenly spoke up and said, "Is that me… I mean Dr. Eggman? If he is, I want you guys to destroy him!" Dr. Namegg said.

"Do you have a grudge against this guy?" Vector asked.

"Yeah, he uh, stole my identity. I want you to make him pay!" Dr. Namegg said very menacingly.

"You got it!" Vector said as he hung up the call.

Metal Sonic suddenly spoke up and said, "You know what? It's been a long day. I'm exhausted, lethargic, and I really need a break. Can you fellows just hurry up and destroy this robot so I can get out of this place?"

Espio, Charmy and Vector all had confused looks on their faces. But they happily complied and proceeded to destroy the machine.

Metal Sonic then unenthusiastically said, "Oh no, you beat me! You will pay for this! Okay, bye!" Metal Sonic hurriedly left the premises and Team Chaotix still did not understand what just happened.

"Uh, good news boss! Doctor Eggman left," Vector said to Dr. Namegg.

"Did you get rid of him permanently?" Dr. Namegg questioned.

"No, we did not," Vector answered.

As Dr. Namegg sighed disappointedly, he said, "Whatever, just move on to the next zone."

"Well you heard the boss; let's go!" Vector said as the whole team continue on their quest.

Meanwhile, after the events that happened at the Ocean Palace, Metal Sonic felt exhausted and proceeded to rest.

"That was really tiring. At least I obtained some of their data. I think I will take the day off tomorrow. When I am fully rested, I will continue on my quest to achieve my perfect form! When I get my perfect form, Sonic, along with his pathetic friends, will be eliminated, forever!" Metal Sonic said as he drifted into sleep mode.

**Author's Note: Trying to write about the same fight can be really challenging and somewhat boring. I tried with the best of my ability to make each battle different. That is why toward the end I made Metal Sonic exhausted of trying to fight each team. Shouldn't he be tired of doing the same fight 4 times in the actual game. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Remember, I would really appreciate if you can take the time to leave a review. **


End file.
